1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blind rivet, and in particular to a blind rivet for anchoring in a relatively soft material, for example softwood.
2. Background of the Related Art:
Blind rivets, which are installed or placed by access to one side only of the workpieces, have been known and used for many years for use in applications in which the rivet protrudes from the blind or inaccessible side of two or more superposed sheets, and forms a blind head behind the blind face of the rear sheet. However there is also a requirement to secure a member to a body of relatively soft material, e.g. softwood, in such a way that neither the rivet, nor the hole in which it is inserted, breaks through the blind face of the body of relatively soft material.
Such an application raises different problems. The enlarged blind head must be formed by the rivet, inside the body of relatively soft material, in such a way that the engagement of the blind head within the material is sufficiently strong to resist pull-out.